finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Imaginary Range
Imaginary Range was an interactive comic by Square Enix designed for iOS and Android. An HD version was also available on iPad. The experience revolved around two characters with an intention of saving the world using a strange device called PAD. The experience had several famous Final Fantasy characters appearing as cameos, including moogle, chocobo, cactuar, and Bahamut. Gameplay The experience's story was told in the form of comic strips. While reading the comic, players could also look for "moogle" symbols and items, sometimes hidden in the comic strips. On some parts of the comic playing a minigame was required to advance the story, with the game usually connected to the current story. The comic's "game" portion consisted of different types of minigames that could be accessed later if the player had finished an episode on the main story. Minigames would also give players coins based on their score. Characters Imaginary Range focused on three characters: *'Cid': A man with the ability to create anything out of his imagination using a device called PAD. *'Ciela': A girl that accompanies Cid. *'Rapunzel': A mysterious woman that Cid seems to know. She was also asleep on a pod on Cid's laboratory. Story Episode I: Omega The story starts in Paris, where the city is apparently under attack by a massive robot called "Omega". A girl named Ciela is commanding the army to strike at the robot, albeit to no avail. Ciela then contacts a man, who is standing on Eiffel Tower; overseeing the incident. The man, Cid, asks Ciela to trust him and his "miracles". Ciela does so by stabbing what appears to be a huge dagger onto her stomach. The man then takes out a device named "PAD", and states that he can make his imaginations become real using the device. After gathering some "IPs", he uses the PAD to transform Ciela into a superhero named "Miracle Girl". Cid then throws the huge daggers, named "PILE", around the Eiffel Tower and transformed it into a rocket and launches it towards Omega. From afar, a group of people witness Cid's attempt to take out Omega. Though Omega appears to be defeated, someone uses another PAD to resurrect Omega; now resembling more of a monster than robot. Cid then tries to take on Omega, but was knocked unconscious. In his dreams, Cid and Ciela appears in a laboratory with people sleeping on pods. When Cid wakes up, he tells Ciela that he saw "Rapunzel" among those group of people. He then uses a PILE to hit Omega's eye and finish it off. He and Ciela then disappear while witnessing what appears to be purple butterflies. The mysterious group from before does so as well, with Rapunzel stating Cid will never be able to join them. The episode ends with Ciela and Cid waking up in "fantasy land" with moogles, chocobos and a monster. Episode II: End of Fantasy Development Imaginary Range was released in 2011 and drew mostly positive initial reviews. However, various issues with the game brought about a halt to developer activity in 2013. The game presumably remained available until it was withdrawn for "compatibility reasons" in March of 2017, and has been suspended since. Episode II was pulled from the App Store for iOS after serious conflicts with Episode I. Production credits *'Producer' - Shinji Hashimoto *'Comic' - Toshiyuki Itahana *'Scenario' - Souki Tsukishima *'Supervisor' - Motomu Toriyama *'Music' - Yasuhiro Yamanaka Gallery Imaginary Range Cid.PNG|Cid. Imaginary Range Ciela.PNG|Ciela. Imaginary Range Ciela 2.PNG|Ciela. Trivia *Ciela's name comes from the Latin caelum ("sky", "heaven"), from which the French ciel and the Spanish cielo are derived. References External links *Official Facebook page *Official dev blog Category:Related games Category:Discontinued titles